I promise
by natzbadfairy
Summary: So the pipe bombs gone off and Mac and Adam have a moment or two :P SLASH :


**Ok, so this is my first slash fic. After reading Mac/Adam fics i fell in love with the pairing. I have to say, i love it more than stella/mac. They were just destined to be friends :P **

**Anyhoo, let me know what you think, i've got a few more in the old files so please let me know...free cookies (Oreo's ;P)**

* * *

Adam lifted his head, the throbbing filtering through his entire body. He opened and closed his eyes, trying to readjust to the surroundings. The wailing of the car alarms was deafening him. His team-mates were running towards him, Adam pushing them away as he stumbled towards the house.

'THERE'S SOMEONE IN THERE,' Adam staggered slightly as he climbed the mountain of rubble, every pain and ache in his body disappearing. He rooted around, pulling the guys arm and hauling him out. The broken joists above them started to creak and groan, Adam knowing that in seconds the whole upper floor would collapse. He dug his heels in, and dragged the guys body away from the house. The other half of the upper floor collapsing. He looked over his shoulder at the debris, wondering how the guy had managed to survive the blast. Sirens caused a small filtering of relief to hit his brain before the pain kicked in. he pushed the guy up and over towards his friends, Adam falling down against the car and holding his head.

'WHERE THE HELL IS HE?' Adam looked up, the entire team, bar Lindsey had started to look at the scene and Mac was finally being told that he had been hurt in the blast. Adam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the car. Mac's hands held his head up off the car, Mac repeatedly asking Adam to open his eyes.

'Adam…look at me,' Adam smiled and opened his eyes slowly, Mac forgetting where they were. He leaned in kissing his forehead softly

'You ok?'

'My head's killing me,' Mac gently examined the gash on his head, taking care not to cause him anymore pain.

'I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE,' Adam hissed slightly at the loud noise of Mac's voice, Mac still holding his head with his hand.

'Do me a favour, keep talking to me,'

'It's sore when there's noise,'

'Just keep talking and I promise I'll get you something for the pain,'

'You won't get me anything, you'll try but you'll fail,' Mac smiled, resisting the urge to pull him in against him. He knew Adam would hate to have their relationship on show.

'What's his name?'

'I'm not dead, I can answer,' Mac instantly tensed up. Adam was cranky, angry almost, meaning the pain was worse.

'Ok petal, what's your name,'

'Mac, do me a favour,'

'Anything Adam,'

'Either shoot me or her, just make her go away,'

* * *

Adam lay sprawled on the bed, the duvet cover pulled over him loosely. Mac had refused to let him go back to work, much to Adams disappointment. He wanted to know what had happened, why the van had blown up and nearly killed him. When the truth had came out, Mac had called Adam, Adams silence on the phone worrying Mac.

'Adam,'

'I'll see you later,' Mac had left instantly, his instincts telling him that he needed to be at home, he needed to see him. What had surprised Mac was how tidy the apartment was. Nothing had been left where Adam had dropped it, as it usually was. His coat was on the hook, his shoes behind the door. Even the empty milk carton was in the bin, not the fridge.

'Hey,' Mac rubbed the back of Adams leg, Adam squinting at the light coming in the window. Mac instantly closed the curtains, Adam sitting up slowly.

'How you feeling?'

'Tired,' Mac ran his fingers through Adams curls quickly, Adam leaning closer to Mac.

'How's the case?'

'closed. It's finished. You hungry?' Adam shook his head and lay back down, Mac standing up and heading to the door.

'Come back to bed,' Mac dropped his jacket at on the end of the bed and slipped his shoes off before curling up beside Adam. Adam turned over to face Mac, Mac wrapping his arms around him.

'Adam,'

'I wanted you so badly today…and we couldn't…I mean you…when you were with me before the medic came it was great, I wanted you there. I but I wanted you to just…I don't know,' Mac leaned into Adam's ear, whispering softly.

'you wanted me to wrap my arms around you and tell you that everything was going to be ok,' Adam sighed heavily, Mac kissing his temple. Mac wrapped his arm around Adam, Adams' head on Mac's chest.

'Everything's going to be fine Adam, I promise,'


End file.
